


Guilt

by yalublyutebya



Series: Guided By A Beating Heart [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Guilt, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalublyutebya/pseuds/yalublyutebya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short interlude at the end of 'The Case of the Missing Boyfriend'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

Charlie is dozing as the morning sun starts to peek through the window, throwing light across the stark bruises on his face. Sherlock cannot bring himself to look away from the brutal evidence of his own failure. He was far too stupid and too slow.

Charlie shifts in his sleep and winces, and the discomfort must wake him because his eyes flicker open to look at Sherlock.

"Hey," he says softly.

"Hello," Sherlock returns, his voice rough. 

Charlie regards him for a moment and then stretches out his hand. Sherlock leans forward and wraps both hands around Charlie’s, letting him pull Sherlock in close. He presses his face to their joined hands.

"I failed you," he whispers, the words torn from him as his eyes flick over the bruises on Charlie’s torso, linger on the binding around his two broken ribs. One of them was dangerously close to puncturing his lung. His own inadequacy threatens to choke him.

"Hey, none of that," Charlie says sternly, giving Sherlock a little shake. "You got me out of there."

"I'm the reason you were there in the first place."

Charlie makes a noise of exasperation. "It was my bloody fault for getting in that car."

Sherlock goes to protest, but Charlie continues.

"Stop blaming yourself." He squeezes Sherlock’s hand tightly. "It’s not your fault."

"Of course it is." Sherlock pulls away, frustration driving him to his feet. "It was your association with me that put you in danger, and I couldn't prevent it, nor could I find you in time."

"I'm still alive. I call that 'in time'."

Sherlock shakes his head, grinding his teeth together as he scrubs his hand through his hair.

"Come here," Charlie says. "Please."

Sherlock returns to his chair, and takes Charlie’s hand again. He bows his head, drained, and finds his eyes prickling with tears. He blinks them away angrily, and raises his eyes to Charlie. Charlie reaches out to touch his cheek in a gentle caress.

"I love you."

Sherlock swallows hard. "I love you, too," he gets out, his voice cracking partway through.

Charlie’s eyes widen ever so slightly and he tugs at Sherlock’s hand, urging him forward. Sherlock pushes himself up and bends over Charlie, kissing him oh-so-carefully. He goes to pull away but Charlie grabs him by the back of the neck, drawing him into another kiss.

When they part, Charlie smiles. "That’s the first time you’ve said that."

"I know."

"I should get kidnapped more often."

Sherlock shakes his head. "That’s not funny," he says, but his lips twitch in involuntary amusement. Turning serious, Sherlock leans his forehead against Charlie’s. "I will never let anything happen to you again."

Charlie slots their mouths together and Sherlock sinks into him, a desperate noise leaving him. Charlie buries his hands in Sherlock’s hair and kisses him hard, before breaking away to press his lips to Sherlock’s temple.

"It’s going to be okay."

Sherlock closes his eyes, leaning into Charlie’s touch. He doesn’t think he could bear to feel like this again.

"It’s alright now," Charlie whispers.

Sherlock sags against him and lets out a shaky breath. He can't let this happen again, he simply can't. Charlie deserves so much better.


End file.
